1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor lamp, and more particularly to a floor lamp having a support base in which two sides form a ninety-degree angle, thus permitting the base to be placed flush with the baseboard or walls in the corner of a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many configurations of floor lamps are currently available. These lamps have vertical posts or support structures that typically are attached to the center of a circular base, or have legs that are symmetrically placed about the vertical post or support structure. Thus, these lamp bases cannot be placed flush in the corner of a room due to their circular shapes. Moreover, if the shades of these lamps are wider than, and centered over, the base, as is typically the case, the shade makes contact with the walls before the base does, preventing placement of the lamp deep in the corner of a room.
Some circular-based lamps have light fixtures that are held off-center. However, the vertical posts or support structures of these lamps cannot be placed deep into the corner of a room due to the circular shape of the base.
Also available are floor lamps that have square or elongated rectangular bases, some of which have off-center support posts and light fixtures. However, the off-center displacement of the light fixtures of these lamps is parallel to a pair of sides of the base, hence the light fixture is not suspended in the open space of the corner, but along one of the walls. Moreover, the physical dimensions of the shade of the light fixture will usually preclude placing the rectangular base snugly in the corner of a room.
Thus, currently available lamps do not make efficient use of floor space in corners of rooms that may be restricted by household furnishings, such as chairs, sofas, tables, beds, etc. Additionally, currently available floor lamps are not provided with bases that may be placed snugly in a corner of a room for purely aesthetic purposes.